Mercy
by boswifedeb
Summary: After attending the funerals of three friends, Uncle Roy is starting to wonder if foul play was involved and asks Matt and CJ for some help. Not my characters. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**MERCY**

****This story takes place immediately after "Wildfire"****

**CHAPTER 1**

"Okay, Roy, I'll tell him if he calls. Take care." Chris hung up the phone and put Roy Houston's message on top of the stack on her desk. The stack had been growing because the boss, Matt Houston, had taken a few days off after being shot in the arm by a man seeking revenge. Matt had testified at the man's trial a couple of years earlier. He had been convicted of smuggling diamonds and blamed Matt for all of his troubles.

It was just too quiet. The office was normally a very busy place: clients coming to meet with Matt and CJ, Lt. Hoyt dropping by to discuss a case. There was always something going on there. And now Roy, Matt's uncle had just called in to get Chris to cancel his appointments. He would be attending a funeral today instead. There had sure been a lot of those lately. Chris was thinking about that as she picked up the phone and called the clients that Roy was supposed to have met.

At the same time Chris was cancelling appointments, Matt and CJ were having coffee out by the pool. CJ looked across the table at her husband of just over three months. He was staring at the mountains lost in thought. As she watched him, she thought about how much he had changed. He was enjoying the married life these days. But not too long ago he was a playboy heartbreaker who was rarely seen without a woman on his arm.

But as the saying goes, "the more things change, the more they stay the same." She and Matt had been best friends since the day they met at the age of ten. Over the years friends and family had tried to point out to the pair that they were in love. CJ's boyfriends and Matt's girlfriends always ended up alone if either of the pair needed the other.

Matt turned and looked across the table at his beautiful bride. "So what are you thinking about? You've been staring a hole through me for the last five minutes." He gave her a big smile.

"Oh, nothing." She looked down at her coffee cup and discovered that it was empty.

"It sure looked like a lot more than nothing." Matt got up and walked around behind her chair and began massaging her shoulders.

"Careful now, cowboy. You're supposed to be taking it easy for a few days. Remember?" She leaned her head back against his firm belly.

"Well then maybe you should give ME a massage." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

"You're rotten." She got up out of the chair and Matt pulled her into his arms. The pair kissed. Suddenly Matt picked her up in his arms and carried her, protesting and laughing, into the house.

Ten yards away, Matt's ranch hands, Bo and Lamar had been about to ask their boss a question. "Dang it, Lamar! I told you we shoulda come up here twenty minutes ago, but NOOOOO! Now we'll be lucky if we see either one of 'em before sundown!" Bo kicked at the gravel.

Lamar looked at his friend. "You just don't get it, do ya?" He turned and pointed in the direction of the house. "That's how it's supposed to be, Bo. Stop and think about it. Besides…" the pair turned and headed back down to the barn. "You know he would just tell us to use our best judgment."

"Yeah, like you have any good judgment. Look how many times you been married!" Bo started laughing. "Like Beulah for example!"

"That's low, Bo." Lamar took his wounded pride back down to the barn, with Bo following and laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Roy Houston had just sat through another funeral, the third one in a month. It seemed as if all of his friends were disappearing one by one. As he walked to his car he found himself thinking about the last time he had seen Amos Simpkins. It was five days ago, right before Amos was scheduled for hip replacement surgery. Other than his hip problem he had been in great shape. Now he was gone.

Last week he had attended the funeral of another friend, Grace Bowie. Grace had worked at the university when Roy was teaching. After a battle with cancer she had recovered and seemed more energetic than ever. Just a few months ago the two of them had entered a dance competition and come away with second place. Roy smiled when he thought about the excuse she had given people for their second place finish. She claimed it was because she wouldn't flirt with one of the judges. Grace had died after a fall in the elevator at the apartment building where she lived.

Three weeks ago Roy, Grace, and Amos had all three attended the funeral of another mutual friend: Oscar Ramirez. Oscar had also worked at the university. Although he had been hospitalized for a broken leg, Oscar hadn't had any other major physical problems. His death had been a shock to everyone.

"Roy, your friends are going the way of the dinosaur." The sound of his own voice brought him back to the present. "And talking to yourself isn't good. But then neither is answering yourself." Roy chuckled as he looked around to see if anyone had noticed. No one had. He decided to pay a visit to Matt and see how he was recuperating from his latest gunshot wound.

The trip out to the ranch was a pretty one. Roy pulled into the drive, got out of the car and took off his jacket and tie. Then he heard what sounded like CJ screaming. He ran around to the back of the house and was hit in the face by Matt's swimming trunks that were flying through the air. Roy stopped in his tracks. Both Matt and CJ were in the pool.

"Give me back my bottoms, Matt! Now!" CJ, whose back was turned to Roy, was laughing so hard she could hardly talk. Matt had suddenly stopped laughing and his face was crimson. CJ turned, but as soon as she saw Roy she made for the side of the pool in an attempt to cover up.

Bo and Lamar had heard the scream and came tearing up from the barn just in time to see Matt crawfish to the side of the pool next to CJ.

"Uh, Uncle Roy, uh, could you please toss my trunks over here? Please, sir?" Matt was now one shade of red past crimson.

"That depends, boy. Where are CJ's…belongings?" Roy was using his sternest look and voice – and it was working.

"Well, sir, they're right there in the pocket of my trunks." He looked around at Bo and Lamar who were frozen in their tracks.

Roy fished in the pocket of the trunks and retrieved CJ's bikini bottoms. He took a couple of steps toward the pool and returned them to her.

With as much dignity as she could muster, CJ slipped into them. "Thank you, Uncle Roy. Excuse me I believe I left something on the stove." She climbed out of the pool and made a beeline for the house.

Matt just stood there looking at Roy. After a minute of silence he looked down then back up at his uncle. "Uncle Roy, if you would just…Uncle Roy?"

Roy Houston walked over to a lounge chair and had a seat. "Boy, we need to have a little chat." On hearing this, Bo and Lamar hot-footed it back down to the barn.

"Yes, sir. Would you please…?" Matt knew he was at the mercy of his uncle. "Look, we were just playing around…" _Not good enough, Mattlock_ he thought to himself.

"I was under the impression that you were here to recuperate from a gunshot." Roy hadn't had this much fun in ages and was playing his part to the hilt.

"Yes, sir. I thought a swim might, ya know, keep the arm in shape and…" His uncle was still staring at him. "Look Uncle Roy, I'm sorry, we just…" He looked behind him. At least Lamar and Bo were gone.

"I want to hire a competent private detective. I've been told that you're the best, but I'm having my doubts." _How much more is this boy going to take? _Roy thought to himself.

Matt's expression changed. "Uncle Roy, you know I'm the best. Otherwise you wouldn't work with me. Now the trunks, please." His gaze was just as stern as his uncle's.

Roy broke into laughter and tossed the trunks to his nephew. Matt put on the shorts and came out of the pool. "That wasn't very nice." He sat down across from his uncle.

"Boy, I believe that's what is referred to as getting caught with your pants down." Roy looked at Matt who had started to smile. "I've got to thank you, Matt. That's the most fun I've had in a long time."

"How about a beer?" Matt headed for the door.

"Sounds good. Is CJ still pretending that there's something on the stove or has she moved on?" He turned to look at Matt, who looked inside the kitchen.

"Looks like she's moved on." He chuckled as he went into the house. "CJ, can you come back outside?"

She walked into the kitchen still looking embarrassed. Matt walked over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "He was just teasing."

CJ tossed her head. "Men!" She walked out the door and gave Roy a hug. "My knight in shining armor."

Roy patted her arm. His expression turned serious. "I really do need to talk to you two about something that's bothering me."

Matt handed him a bottle of beer and pulled out a chair for CJ. "What's going on?"

Roy told them that he had attended Amos Simpkins funeral. After taking a drink form the beer Matt looked at Roy. "How many does that make this month? Three?"

Nodding his head Roy looked over at Matt. "I know I'm not a young man anymore but it sure seems like a lot of my friends are dying suddenly."

"Do you have any reason to suspect foul play?" He knew Roy wouldn't just jump to conclusions. There had to be a good reason.

"Matt, these folks were in good shape. Oscar Ramirez died while in the hospital for a broken leg. He had a water skiing accident. Grace Bowie suffered a head injury when she fell in the elevator at her apartment building. And Amos Simpkins supposedly had a heart attack after a hip replacement." He took a sip of beer and began peeling the label on the bottle.

Matt shook his head. "Grace wasn't clumsy – that lady could flat out dance. That really does sound off." He looked across at Roy. "Now, I remember that you, Grace, and Oscar worked at the university together. What about Amos?"

"He worked there, too, in the admissions office as their techno-geek." Roy smiled. "That was what he called himself."

"Did they have anything else in common?" CJ also found the deaths to be too much of a coincidence.

"Well, all four of us retired at the same time. We were friends. That's all I've been able to come up with so far." Roy looked across the table at Matt and CJ.

"I believe you just got yourself the best detective agency in town." Matt looked over at CJ. "Whatcha say we start first thing in the morning?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

CJ, Matt, and Roy stepped off the elevator at the office, much to the pleasure of Chris. "Finally! You're all back. It's been quiet as a tomb around here!"

"Guess that's an appropriate phrase considering our new case. What do you boys think?" CJ looked at Roy and Matt. Both nodded their agreement.

The trio walked into the inner office. CJ sat down on the couch in front of the computer that was lovingly called "Baby". Matt and Roy headed to the bar for coffee then went to have a seat on the couch as well. Matt handed CJ a cup of coffee and the three went about pulling all the information they could find on Roy's friends.

Two hours later they had a well-organized file on the suspected victims. "I see Oscar was survived by his wife." Matt sat back on the couch and looked over at his uncle. "Do you know her very well?"

"We've met on several occasions. Office parties, cookouts, that sort of thing." Roy walked to the bar for more coffee.

"And Grace was widowed, as was Amos." Matt looked back at the screen.

"They were." Roy took a sip of coffee. "Grace was a widow for twenty years or so, and Amos lost his wife about five years ago."

"It seems to me that Oscar's widow would be a good place to start, Uncle Roy." Matt got up and walked over to the window.

"That's my thinking." Roy straightened his tie and looked at his nephew with a critical eye. "You're not wearing that are you?"

Matt looked down at his clothes: a blue button-down collar shirt, Wrangler jeans, and boots. "Yeah, what's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Humph." Roy walked on out toward the elevator as Matt and CJ exchanged puzzled looks. Matt shrugged, walked over to CJ and gave her a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Good luck." She watched the two men disappear behind the elevator doors, then turned back to the computer to find more information.

Twenty minutes later Matt and Roy arrived at the home of Graciela Ramirez. It was a well-maintained home in a nice but unpretentious neighborhood. Graciela opened the door.

"Roy, it's so good to see you again. Come in, please." She stepped back to allow them inside.

"Graciela, I hope we haven't come at a bad time." Roy and Matt followed her into the kitchen.

"No, I'm actually glad for the company. Coffee?" She made her way over to the counter.

"Yes, please. This is my nephew, Matt. We wanted to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?" Roy took the cup of coffee.

"Sit down, please. Now Matt, are you the one who played football that Roy was always bragging about?" She added sugar to her cup and stirred.

"Well, I certainly hope so; I'm his only nephew." Matt sipped the coffee and shot a look at Roy.

"I know these questions may be difficult. Matt and I have doubts about how Oscar died. He was in such good shape – still water skiing and bowling, working in the yard…it just doesn't seem possible that he's gone." Roy looked her directly in the eye.

Graciela started to tear up. "That's exactly what I said. But the hospital says he had a heart attack."

"Did they do an autopsy?" Matt hated asking, but they needed to know.

The widow started crying. "Yes." She took the handkerchief that Roy offered. "I'm sorry; it's so hard to think about." After a couple of minutes she composed herself. "They said his cardiac enzyme levels were high. That was all they found except some damage to his heart."

Matt glanced at Roy, then looked back at Oscar's widow. "Did they mention any drugs that were found in his system?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. They just told me it was his heart and…" She dissolved into tears. Roy calmed her down after a few minutes and the pair left the Ramirez home. As he pulled away from the curb, Matt spoke. "Uncle Roy, we're going to need a copy of that autopsy report."

"I know, but she was so upset I didn't want to ask her about it. I've got a couple of connections – maybe I can get a copy without having to ask Graciela." He looked out the window. "Matt, am I crazy for wanting to be sure that these deaths aren't murder?"

"No, sir. There have just been too many in the last few weeks to be coincidence. I think we need to go to Grace Bowie's apartment building next. That okay with you?" He knew Roy was more upset than he looked – and he also knew that it took an awful lot to upset the man.

"Sounds like a plan. I've got to be at the office at one o'clock for an appointment I cancelled yesterday." Always a sharp dresser, Roy adjusted his tie.

A few minutes later, the two detectives pulled up in front of the Highcroft Senior Living Apartments. As they got out of the truck Matt noticed several ladies playing cards at a table in the courtyard. All eyes were fastened on Roy. Passing by the group of ladies, Matt was somewhat disturbed to hear a wolf whistle as well as a few comments that contained the words "hunk", "hottie", and "hot tamale". Roy just smiled and kept on walking.

Just inside the front door was a reception desk. Roy put on his best smile and approached the older lady who was working there. "Excuse me young lady, could I bother you for some information?"

"Why, yes, of course!" The lady, whose nametag proclaimed her to be Dorris, smiled brightly at the pair.

"My dear, I was a friend of the late Grace Bowie and I was wondering if you could tell me exactly what happened to her?" He had taken the receptionist's hand and was patting it.

"Oh, it was just awful! They said poor Grace fell in the elevator and hit her head. It's just so hard to believe – she wasn't accident prone. You know, like some of these OLD people around here." Dorris stressed the word "old".

"Oh, I know. She and I were in a dance contest a while back - got second place. Grace swore we got second because she refused to flirt with one of the judges." The last was whispered.

"That's just like Grace to say that." They both laughed.

"My dear, please don't think me morbid, but would it be possible to see the elevator? It would help me to have closure – I'm sure you understand." Roy was putting on the charm.

"No, not at all. We all grieve differently, don't we? Follow me." Dorris came around the desk and led Roy and Matt to the elevator in the west side of the lobby. "This is it."

"Thank you so much. Would it be okay if my nephew and I took a ride to say goodbye?" He looked the part of the mourner.

"Well, we're not supposed to let non-residents wander about, but…" She looked around the lobby. "As long as you supervise your nephew, I believe it would be alright."

"You're too kind, my dear. Matt, come along now." He snapped his fingers at Houston. Dorris went back to the desk.

Matt followed him onto the elevator. "Tell me you did NOT just snap you fingers at me!" He stared at Roy.

"Come on, boy. Check out the elevator – do you see anything that would make someone fall?" Roy was inspecting the carpet.

Matt looked as well. "All I see is a slight dent on the edge of this railing." He snapped a picture of it with his phone. "You suppose that's where she hit?"

"I'm not seeing anything else. It might be." He looked up at a security camera. Lowering his head in a prayerful manner, Roy whispered to Matt. "We're being watched on a camera. Don't look up."

Copying his uncle's posture, Matt appeared to be praying. The elevator stopped and two ladies boarded. One looked appraisingly at Roy, while the other was gawking at Matt. Both smiled at the ladies. The more attractive of the two immediately latched onto Roy who began asking her questions about Grace.

The other lady was obviously interested in Matt. "Hi, sweetie. What's a good lookin' fella like you doing here?" She squeezed in between Roy and Matt, and had the young detective practically pinned against the wall.

"Uh, well, I'm helping my uncle." Matt was having trouble breathing – the combination of very strong gardenia perfume and the pressure of being pressed into the wall by the woman's 400 pound frame had him feeling suffocated.

By the time they reached the lobby he was both dizzy and nauseous. He stumbled out of the elevator and made a mad dash for the front door. "No running, young man!" Dorris reprimanded him and gave him a disapproving look. Matt continued to head for the door.

Dorris looked at Roy. "I'm sorry my dear, he was just overcome by grief. He was very fond of Grace."

"Well, I hope he'll be alright." She watched as Matt gasped for air outside the door.

"Time heals all wounds. It's been a pleasure, young lady." With that Roy kissed her hand and headed out the door. He put a hand on Matt's shoulder and led him to the truck.

Matt was still feeling nauseous as he climbed into his truck. Uncle Roy looked over at him. "That was an illuminating conversation. Ms. Millicent Colefax happened to be the person who found Grace in the elevator. And that dent on the railing that you found does appear to have been the point of impact. Ms. Colefax said it was bloody. The detective who investigated thought that she might have caught her shoe in the door track. Care to guess who the detective was?"

"One Lt. Michael Hoyt?" Matt had somewhat recovered from the attack in the elevator.

"The one and only." Lt. Michael Hoyt was a friend of both Matt and Roy. He had been transferred in to take the place of Lt. Vince Novelli, also a friend of Matt and CJ.

"Now if you would be so kind as to take me back to the office, I have a client to meet." Roy straightened his tie again. "Did you get any information from the other lady?"

Matt put the truck in gear and pulled away from the curb. "No, I didn't get any information – just suffocated and…" He shot a glance at his uncle.

"And …what?" The older man knew what he was going to hear.

"Groped, okay?" He stopped at the next red light.

Roy snickered. "Just wait until your wife finds out."

Seething, Matt continued on his way to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Over lunch at a little diner around the corner from the office, Matt told CJ about that morning's events – including the incident in the elevator. "I figured I would go ahead and tell. Ya know, beat Uncle Roy to the punch."

CJ's expression was a mixture of shock and laughter. She took a sip of her iced tea and then reached across the table, taking Matt's hand in her own. "Do you think you'll need counseling?" She almost managed to get it out without laughing. Matt just looked down at his plate then back up at CJ.

"I knew you would get a kick out of that." He leaned across and gave her a kiss.

"By the way, you might want to change your shirt when we get back to the office – you still smell like gardenias." She gave a little giggle.

"Okay, enough of that." Matt took another bite of the chicken-fried steak. "What else did you find out about Uncle Roy's friends?"

"Well, all three had the same health insurance – part of the retirement package at the university. And all three were treated at the same hospital: Madison Memorial."

"That's very interesting. Do you know why they went to that particular hospital? I mean Grace lived fairly close to it, but there were other hospitals closer to both Amos and Oscar." Matt put down his knife and fork.

"You can thank their insurance for that. Madison Memorial is the closest hospital in the city that was part of the insurance network." She took a bite of apple pie.

"In a city this big they only approve two hospitals? That's insane. Does Uncle Roy still use that health insurance or did he switch to ours?" He cut into the slice of cherry pie in front of him.

"He's still using it. I think we need to talk with him about it ASAP." CJ knew why Matt was so worried about it. They all knew how dangerous their work could be at times. Having to spend extra time to get to one of the two hospitals could be deadly.

"Yeah, CJ, as soon as we get back to the office." He picked up the check and left a tip on table, paid the bill and escorted CJ outside.

A short time later Matt, CJ, and Roy were seated around her desk discussing the insurance policy. "Uncle Roy, I'd really like you to change over to our insurance. CJ and I would feel a whole lot better if you did." He sat on the corner of his wife's desk absently stringing together paper clips.

"Matt, I can appreciate that. But the rate on the university policy is extremely low." He didn't like discussing matters like this.

"Look, I told you when you came to work here: the agency pays 100% of insurance coverage. As many times as I've had to use it…" Matt didn't get a chance to finish.

"Well some of us aren't as accident prone as others." Roy looked Matt straight in the eye. "And I don't want any special favors. We discussed that before I came to work here."

"Special favors? All three of us – CJ, Chris and I are covered like that. It wouldn't be a special favor. That's how I take care of my people." Matt was starting to get angry at Roy. "There's no need to be so stubborn about it."

The two men stared at each other. Matt knew about the financial problems that his uncle had experienced due to his late wife's battle with cancer. Matt had helped him clear up all the debts and get back on his feet. Although Roy was grateful for the generosity, his stubborn pride wouldn't allow him to accept any more help from his nephew.

"You know that I appreciate everything you've done, Matt. But I'm not going to accept any more help." His eyes hadn't left his nephew's.

"Did you listen to anything I just said, Uncle Roy? EVERYBODY who works here has the same deal. It wouldn't be a special favor." Matt could feel his anger rising. "Chris! Would you come in here, please?" Their secretary had been with him since he moved to LA.

Chris didn't know what the trio had been talking about but she could feel the tension in the air when she walked through the door.

"Would you tell Uncle Roy how the insurance worked when you were an employee of Houston Industries, please?" He continued to stare at his uncle.

"Oh, sure. The company paid 75% of the premium and I paid 25%." She looked at CJ.

"Now, when you became an employee of Houston Investigations, was there a change in your insurance?" He hadn't so much as blinked and neither had Roy.

"That's the best part. The company pays 100% of the premium, so I got a really nice raise." She smiled at the two men, neither of whom looked away from the other.

"Thanks, Chris. That's all. Sorry to bother you." Matt was still looking straight at Roy.

"No problem, boss." She looked at CJ again who just barely shook her head, then she went back to the outer office quietly closing the door behind her.

No one said a word. Finally CJ had had enough. "You know, for y'all to supposedly be grown, intelligent men, the pair of you sure are acting incredibly immature and stupid. Now quit the staring contest and let's get back to work. We do have a case."

Matt walked over to his uncle and quietly spoke. "Look, I just don't want to take any chances. With our insurance you can go to whatever hospital you need to – there's less chance of losing you to a long ride in an ambulance. I love you, Uncle Roy." He patted the man on the shoulder and walked out to the main part of the office and sat down in front of Baby.

"Okay. Where do I sign?" Roy looked up at CJ, who smiled back at him.

"I'll get Chris to get the paperwork together." She walked around the desk and gave him a big hug. "Now, get out there and get to work."

"Wait a minute: I thought I was the client?" Roy stood and headed for the door.

"You're also an employee, remember?" She winked at him and walked out to Chris' desk.

Roy went out and sat down next to Matt, who was looking through the information that they had collected so far. He patted Matt's shoulder. "I love you, too, boy. Now, enough of this sentimental stuff – get to work."

"Yes, sir." Matt returned to examining the information. "What exactly did Ms. Colefax tell you about the day Grace died?"

"She said she was on her way down to play canasta with a group of ladies. When the elevator stopped at her floor the doors opened and there was Grace – bloody and unconscious on the floor. She also said there was blood on the railing." He rubbed his eyes. "I know it's possible that she fell and that it was an accident. But she was always so graceful, it's hard to believe."

"Well, I believe that we need to go pay a visit to our favorite police detective." Matt got up from the couch and headed down the stairs to the gym.

"Where are you going?" Roy watched his nephew.

"To change my shirt. I can still smell gardenias." He disappeared down the stairs as Roy chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Oh, goody, here comes double trouble." Lt. Michael Hoyt ran into Matt and Roy as they exited the elevator at the police station.

Matt fell in step with the weary looking police detective. "It's good to see you, too. We need a little information on a case."

"Of course you do." He opened the door to his office. "What case would that be, PI?"

"The investigation into the death of Grace Bowie." Roy stepped into the office and closed the door behind him.

"Grace Bowie…oh yeah, the lady who fell in the elevator. What's so mysterious about that?" Hoyt leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk.

"I just find it hard to believe." Roy had taken a seat in a chair across the desk from Hoyt while Matt had gone and stretched out on the couch.

Hoyt looked over at Matt. "Are we comfortable enough?"

"I am. How about you?" Matt leaned back and closed his eyes.

Hoyt rolled his eyes at Matt and turned his attention back to Roy. "Older folks…let me rephrase that. Some older folks have a tendency to fall. Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because Grace Bowie was not one of those who had a tendency to fall. She was one hell of a dancer." Roy pulled a picture out of his wallet and handed it to Hoyt.

"So you knew her?" He took his feet off the desk as he looked at the picture.

"We won second place at a dance contest a few weeks ago. She wasn't clumsy or accident prone." He put the picture back in his wallet.

"I see. But accidents do happen. There was no indication of foul play whatsoever." Hoyt began pulling up the file on his computer. "But I'll give you everything I have on it if it will make you feel better."

"Thank you, Michael." Roy stood up and walked over to Matt, thumping him on the head.

"I'm not asleep, Uncle Roy." He opened one eye and looked up at his uncle.

"I can see that, but I'm not paying you to lay down on the job." Roy walked to the door as Matt stretched and stood up.

"You're not paying me anyway." He looked over at Hoyt and winked.

"Sure I am. You're being allowed to learn from the master. Thanks again, Michael." He took the report from the printer and walked out the door. Matt rolled his eyes at Hoyt and walked out the door behind his uncle.

As they travelled back toward the office, Roy was reading through the report.

"Uncle Roy, I've been thinking." Matt turned right at the next intersection.

"That's what that smell was." Roy continued looking at the report.

"Very funny. What I was going to say is maybe we're looking at this wrong." He turned left a few blocks down. "Maybe Grace's fall really was an accident. She didn't die in the elevator; she died at Madison Memorial, just like Oscar and Amos."

The older man thought about it. "I believe you're right Matt. Maybe my judgment was clouded when it came to the fall." He was quiet for a moment. "This isn't the way to the office."

"Nope. You're going to try to call in some favors so we can look at autopsy reports." He looked over at Roy and grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." Roy looked at his nephew thoughtfully. "You just might turn out to be a good investigator – someday."

Matt shook his head and growled something under his breath. "Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes." Roy slid out of the truck, straightened his tie and walked into the Medical Examiner's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Good night, Chris. See ya tomorrow." Matt held the elevator for his secretary as she boarded.

"Night, boss." Chris dug in her purse for her keys.

CJ was behind the bar pouring drinks. She, Matt, and Uncle Roy were about to declare war on a couple of pizzas that had just been delivered.

Matt took a bite of his first slice. "Mmph. It's good, but it sure isn't as good as Mama's." CJ nodded her agreement. They both missed Mama Novelli's great Italian cooking. Her son Vince was Matt's best friend who had been forced to take early retirement from the LAPD after being severely injured in a shooting. The Novelli's now lived in Hawaii and Mama was enjoying the success of the restaurant that they had opened there.

"Ah, Rosa Novelli, now there's a great lady!" Uncle Roy smiled. CJ and Matt exchanged glances and looked at Roy questioningly. In response Roy said, "A gentleman never tells!"

"Uncle Roy, you better treat her right or Vince will string you up." Matt looked shocked.

"I always treat a lady right, boy." He picked up another slice of pizza.

After stuffing themselves, the three sat down at the poker table and read through the autopsy reports. CJ was the first to finish and made a few notes on a legal pad. Matt and Roy finished at about the same time.

"Well, gentlemen, I'm not a doctor but I don't believe a head injury is likely to cause cardiac enzyme levels to be elevated." CJ tapped her pen on the table.

"And Amos didn't receive any drugs during or after his surgery that would cause that either, yet there they were." Matt looked at Roy.

"Oscar didn't receive anything like that either." Roy was angry. "What I don't understand is why this didn't trigger any alarms with the M.E.? Because they were all old?" He got up and stalked out onto the patio. Matt started after him.

"Let me talk to him." CJ walked past Matt and out onto the patio. Roy was leaning on the wall watching the traffic below. She put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"It isn't right, CJ. You can't tell me that all of this could just be chalked up to being old." Roy was so mad he was shaking.

"I'm with you on this, Roy. And so is Matt. One hundred percent." She rubbed his back. He turned and gave her a tight hug.

"You know, if Matt hadn't wised up and told you that he was in love, I might have just swept you off your feet myself." He chuckled as he held CJ at arm's length.

"But I did so hands off pal. She's MY lady." Matt smiled as he walked out onto the patio with three shots of bourbon. "I propose we drink a toast to your friends, Uncle Roy. Then we take the night to think up a plan to vindicate them." All three raised their glasses in a toast and swallowed the shots of bourbon.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The next morning Matt and CJ made it in to the office before Roy. CJ had an idea and had been researching it since arriving. When Roy got there, he was surprised. "You two are certainly early birds this morning. What's gotten into you?"

"Well, you told me yesterday that you weren't paying me to lay down on the job, so…" Matt walked over and handed his uncle a cup of coffee and held out a box of bear claws. "CJ had an idea so we've been here for the last forty five minutes so she can do some research."

"And I believe I might just be on to something. You might want to come take a look at this." CJ took the cup of coffee that Matt brought her and leaned back onto the couch. "Okay, we've got two drugs here: Dobutamine improves heart function and may lower blood pressure. Potential side effects include irregular heart rhythm and increased demand for oxygen by the heart. The other drug is Dopamine. It improves heart output and may raise blood pressure. Potential side effects include irregular heart rhythm and increased demand for oxygen by the heart. And if the heart doesn't get more oxygen, then the cells in the heart begin to die and the heart will begin to fail and shut down. Essentially, a heart attack." She sipped on her coffee and looked at the two men.

"And I bet nobody at the M.E.'s office would have thought to check for high levels of them either." Matt looked at Roy. "The question is: if all three of these folks are already buried, how can we find out?"

"I would imagine that embalming would remove the evidence." Roy pondered on the situation. "And I don't think Graciela would want to have Oscar exhumed anyway."

"Do we know anyone who works at Madison Memorial?" Matt looked at CJ.

"As a matter of fact, we know someone who has privileges there. Our doctor, Carol LeMaster." She picked up the phone on the table next to her and started dialing. "Hi Christy, it's CJ Parsons. Pretty good, how's that baby doing? Already? Wow! He's really getting big. Look, I need to talk to Carol sometime today and it won't take but a minute. Could you have her call me when she gets the chance? Thanks. You too. 'Bye." She hung up the phone. "No problem."

"Well, if she has privileges there she could probably track any theft or disappearance of drugs in the hospital. Or she might be able to hook us up with someone who could." Matt stood up and started pacing. "If we find out that these drugs are disappearing, we may be able to track down a killer."

An hour later Carol LeMaster returned CJ's call. "What's Houston done this time?" She automatically assumed that Matt had been hurt.

"As a matter of fact, nothing. I've got you on speaker by the way." CJ looked up at Matt who had a smirk on his face. "We need to ask you a few questions about Madison Memorial. Are you free for lunch today?"

"I sure am. I'm taking the afternoon off. Since I've managed to get some help here at the clinic I can do that now." Carol ran a clinic for low income families.

"Good. Where would you like to go?" CJ winked at Matt.

"Anywhere." Carol was looking forward to spending time with CJ. They never seemed to have enough time to gossip.

"How about the ranch? Matt cooks a mean steak." She knew Carol would go for it.

"Perfect. What time should I be there?"

"How does 12:30 sound?"

"I'll see you then. And don't forget to remind Matt he has an appointment next week. Bye!" She hung up.

Matt was standing there with a disturbed look on his face. "I didn't make an appointment."

CJ got up and walked over to him. "I know you didn't. I did. It's time for your physical."

"My physical is just fine thank you." He hated going to the doctor and would do just about anything to avoid it.

"If you two are done carrying on, we need to try to figure out a plan." Roy took his coffee cup to the bar and refilled it.

"Well it seems to me that we can't do much planning at this point. We need to see what Carol can find out for us first, then make a plan to track down the possible thief – and killer." Matt knew his uncle wanted to see justice done for his friends, but some things just couldn't be rushed. He walked over to Roy and put an arm around him. "We're going to get 'em Uncle Roy. Have some faith."

"I've got plenty of faith, it's patience I'm lacking." Roy walked out on the patio.

CJ walked over to Matt and in a quiet voice said, "You know he's going to want to be in the middle of whatever plan we do come up with."

"I know." He put his arms around her and held her close. "And I don't blame him. I would, too." They held each other. "The only plan I can come up with is for Roy to be undercover, but we'll need inside help – like from Carol. Do you think she would go for it?"

"When she finds out what we know, she probably will." She hugged Matt even tighter. "I'm just scared for Roy."

"Yep, but he's gonna do it no matter what, so the best we can do is back him up." He turned her face up to him and kissed her. Roy had started back through the door, then saw the pair kissing and smiled and went back outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Houston that was the BEST steak I've ever had. Thank you." Carol smiled across the table at him.

"It's good to know I've got your seal of approval." He returned the smile.

"Carol, we need to ask you some questions about Madison Memorial." CJ looked at Matt and Roy. "Roy, maybe you should start by telling her about your friends."

Roy nodded and proceeded to tell her about the deaths of Amos, Oscar, and Grace, and the idea that they had about what had caused the three to die.

"That's awful! But do you have any proof?" She was leaning forward.

"That's where we need your help. Do you have any way of finding out if these two, or any other drugs that would induce a heart attack are missing?" CJ hated to bring her into an investigation, but they didn't have any other choice.

"Sure. I can check the inventory logs. Night time would be the best time to do it, though." She leaned back in her chair and grinned. "Wow! I'm going to get to play detective." All four laughed.

"Remember though, that's how I end up getting hurt all the time." Matt wasn't kidding. "It can be a very dangerous job at times."

"Okay, so let's plan how we're going to do this." Roy was ready for some action.

"CJ, you could come with me tonight and check out the records. Whatever we find we can copy onto a flash drive. Then we could meet the boys at the office and go from there." Carol looked at the other three.

"Why do you want CJ there?" Matt wasn't sure he liked the idea of CJ being in possible danger.

"People have seen her there visiting me before, so they wouldn't think anything about it." Carol looked at CJ who nodded.

"I think it would work fine, Matt." CJ looked over at him and saw the concern on his face. "They don't know that we're on to them yet." He nodded.

"Okay, but if there is even a hint of something wrong, I want you, both of you, out of there like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Deal," both women said at the same time.

About 7:30 that evening the pair went to Madison Memorial to carry out their mission. Carol led the way into the office where the drug logs were kept on two computers. She logged in, then went to the two specific drugs that CJ had asked about and checked the inventory count and put the information on a flash drive. Then the pair went into the storage area and did a hands-on count. Carol looked at CJ. "There are two units of Dobutamine missing."

"And there are two units of Dopamine missing." CJ looked at her friend. "Time to get back to the office."

The two friends left the hospital just as they had come in, chatting about going shopping and out to a movie, a conversation that wouldn't draw any attention to them. They got to the parking lot and into Carol's car, then drove to the detective agency office. Matt and Roy were eagerly waiting for them. CJ stepped off the elevator and gave Roy a hug. "I think we've got what we were after." They walked over to the poker table and had a seat as CJ and Carol explained their trip to the hospital and what they had found.

"Alright, that sounds like it's probably the murder weapon. Now, we need to track down the murderer." Roy thought about it. "Who would have access to these drugs and be able to administer them?"

"Any of the RNs. Or doctors, for that matter." Carol thought about it. "Do we know who the attending physicians were for each one?" Matt went to the computer and pulled up the information they had gathered.

"A Dr. Putnam was the attending for Grace and Oscar. Dr. Hollingsworth was the attending for Amos." He turned and looked at Carol.

"Okay, what we need to do is check schedules for nurses. I can do that from here." She walked over to the couch and Matt scooted over so she could use the keyboard. She accessed the hospital's personnel department. "This is how people find out their schedules for the next week – or for the past month." She hit a few keys. "Okay, what day did the first person die?"

Matt gave her the date for Oscar's death. She punched that in and printed out a list of all RNs that were working that day. They then put in the date of Grace's and Amos' deaths and printed out those lists. "Now we need to see who was working all three days. Then we can go in and access where each person who was there on those days was assigned."

"You're not too bad for a doctor." Matt smiled over at her.

"Just remember that next week at your appointment." She gave him a sweet smile then walked back to the poker table with CJ who was snickering. Matt looked at his uncle.

"I can't help you boy, you're on your own." He walked over and joined the two ladies.

Matt followed and picked up a stack of names. After twenty minutes they had it narrowed down to a handful of suspects. Carol walked back to the computer and began typing in names to find out who was assigned to the floor where all three had been patients. That narrowed the list down to six names. She turned and looked at Matt. "Okay, now I have no idea what to do."

"This is the part where we get creative." CJ smiled at her friend. "Let's have some coffee and figure out what we're going to do."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

At 8:00 the next morning Roy assumed the name of Curtis Mayfair. Mr. Mayfair had been suffering from severe pain due to a broken leg and was brought to the hospital by Chris, who was playing the part of his niece. Carol was there to meet him at the emergency room and take care of the medical part of the scheme. Mr. Mayfair was admitted and assigned to the floor where Amos, Grace, and Oscar had been. After he was settled into the hospital bed, Carol made sure that he had everything necessary. Matt, having worked undercover as a patient before, had a good idea of what Uncle Roy would need. He paid a visit to his uncle as soon as he was admitted and placed cameras and microphones to capture what ever happened. As he was getting ready to leave, he looked at his uncle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He knew what the answer was going to be, but felt that he should ask.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." Roy looked up at his nephew. "I'll be okay. I've got the best detective in town working for me." He smiled at Matt. "I know I tease you a lot boy, but you really are the best I've ever seen. But if you tell anybody I said that I'll deny every word of it."

Matt leaned over and gave his uncle a hug. "Too late, the cameras and microphones are already activated. Have fun!" He turned and walked out.

"Damn." Roy shook his head.

Carol had arranged for them to be able to use a storage room up the hall for their surveillance equipment. There was a sign on the locked door directing personnel to use the room at the other end of the hall. CJ was already there keeping a watch on the monitors. Matt unlocked the door and slipped in undetected.

"That was a good one, Matt." She smiled up at him.

"What else would you expect from the best detective in town?" He sat down next to her, then looked around the room. Most of the inventory had been removed and the shelves were empty except for a few spare pillows and sheets. "Hmmm."

CJ looked at him, then looked around the room. "Nope, don't even think it. This is not our walk-in closet at home." She smiled sweetly at him. "We've got to keep watch on Uncle Roy."

"Can't blame a fella for trying can you?" He gave her a grin.

There was very little activity for the next hour. Then a nurse came in to check Roy's vital signs and give him his medication. She spoke to him and asked if he had any family.

"Well, I've got a niece and nephew. She dropped me off here and he came by for about two minutes." Roy sounded disgusted. "They could care less."

"Do you have anyone else at home, a wife perhaps?" The nurse straightened the sheets and blanket and fluffed Roy's pillows.

"No, I've been a widower for 23 years." He looked very sad. "It's been a lonely 23 years."

The nurse patted him on the arm. "Well, don't worry. My name's Melinda and I'll be taking care of you, okay? If you need anything, just push the button." She left the room.

Matt and CJ double checked their suspect list: Melinda was on there. "Better keep a good eye on her. She seemed awful nosy." Matt shifted in his chair.

A little while later, while Roy pretended to doze, Melinda came back into the room. She checked to see if Roy was asleep, then pulled a syringe from her pocket. Matt hit the door running and got into the room just as she was about to push the plunger. "Hold it right there!" He had his pistol trained on her. As she turned to see who was there, Roy reached up and grabbed the syringe away from her and removed it from the IV tubing. CJ and Carol rushed in the door.

"This man has already received all of the medications that I ordered." Carol looked at the nurse. "What do you think you're doing?"

Melinda just stood there, speechless. CJ put on a latex glove and walked over to Roy and collected the syringe. Carol searched the nurse's pockets and found a vial of Dobutamine. "I think we found the guilty party."

Suddenly Melinda made a dash for the door only to be tackled by CJ, who rolled her over and hit her with a right cross, knocking her out. Matt walked over and helped her up while Carol called security. "You could play for the Cowboy's CJ. That was a great tackle, not to mention a great punch." He hugged her as he pulled out his cell phone to call Lt. Hoyt.

Later on at the police station, Matt and CJ were listening in on Hoyt's interrogation of Melinda. "I was doing them a favor. They were old and in pain, with no one to take care of them."

"Really? Oscar Ramirez was married. His wife is now a grieving widow." Hoyt was completely disgusted.

"I didn't know. I never saw anyone there with him." The nurse looked down at her cuffed hands.

Later that afternoon, Matt and CJ were sitting by the pool enjoying the sunshine and a couple of margaritas. "You really did a great job today, babe." Matt looked over at his wife who was wearing a new bikini that he liked.

"Thanks. It was fun getting to collar somebody like that. It's been a while." She reached over and took her husband's hand. Matt stood up and leaned over her, giving her a scorching hot kiss. Just then Bo and Lamar were headed up the hill to ask the boss a question.

"Oh, hell, we better hurry up! They're smooching again." Bo hurried on up the hill, just as Matt picked his wife up out of her lounge chair. "Dang it, we're too late." Matt walked over to the pool and jumped in with CJ in his arms.


End file.
